Freak
by Juice Junky
Summary: At school, Seto is called many names -loser, emo, geek, fag…freak- and has a crush on three certain yamis. High school fic. 4some baby!
1. prologue

**OMG THIS IS MY FREAKIN SECOND STORY OMFG I AM SOOOOO PSYCHED!**

Ahem… On with the info Bob!

Bob: OK! (:

Title: Freak

Pairing: Yami/Marik/Bakura/Seto (seme/seme/seme/uke)

Summary: At school, Seto is called many names -loser, emo, geek, fag…freak- and has a crush on three certain yamis. High school fic. 4some baby!!

Disclaimer: Fizzle does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If she did then all the hot guys would be gay and smexing each other all nightlong.

* * *

**(Seto's pov)**

Freak. That's what I am. Everybody knows this, I know this. I started to be called a freak constantly throughout my life since I started high school. Want to know why I am called a freak? I am called a freak because I am hermaphrodite. A hermaphrodite is someone who has male and female parts.

Everyday after school the football team tries to jump me. They do this for the heck of it. However, these three football players did not. They are the star football and basketball players and everybody calls them the 'Three Yamis'. Did I mention that I was gay? Yep I'm gay and the whole school knows it because my ex-best friend told everybody that I was gay.

What they did to me today broke my heart but I'll tell you any way...

* * *

(**Earlier That Day)**

As I walk to my first period class -Advanced Calculus-, I am called many names, but they don't affect me. I know that all the names they call me is true. I am called a loser because I have no friends. I am called an emo because I always wear black and I cut myself. I am called a geek I am a teacher's pet. I am called a fag because I was accused of peeking at my classmates in the locker room. I am called a freak because I am not as privileged as the other students are, because I don't have the life of luxury, and because I went to the Juvenile Hall for going crazy after my father killed my family.

When I walk into class, all of the people in the class give a dirty look. When I sit down someone throws a note on my desk. I look around to see if I could get an idea of who gave it to me but I found none. I opened it up and read it, and it said: "_Meet us in the bathroom in five minutes -3Ys"_ After five minutes of looking out the window, I raise my hand and ask if I can go to the bathroom. And of course, the teacher says yes. When I step into the bathroom, I am met by silence. Then three shadows fell over me and…

* * *

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!

Bob: Yeah so, she can shut up!

Me: Why don't you shut up before I give you to my dog!!

Bob: Ok shutting up now!

Me: You bes! I was about to put a hurtin on ya! Ahem… PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE I CRY!

OH YEAH!! I have a question to ask you peoples a question!!

**What should the Three Yamis happen next?**

(A) Have them rape Seto.

(B) Have them threaten Seto.

(C) Have them ask Seto out and then stand him uo.

(D) Have them threaten them.

(E) Have them befriend him.

(F) Have them invite Seto to their table at lunch and then humiliate hm.

Please choose your answer(s) with a bit of detail!!


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**HALLO AGAIN!!**

I am sssssssooooooooooo sorry that this isn't an update but these notes are really important so please read!!

OK

1. The I don't know where I'm going with the note from the _'3Ys'_ so, whoever sent the note is unknown.

2. Seto does have a family he has his little bro, his 4 cousins, and he has a baby cause he was raped when he was younger.

3. Instead of 3 shadows there are 4 shadows.

4. Seto's hair is different than his original hairstyle it's black with white streaks and except for his hair making his ears look bigger, it covers them.

5. Seto takes care of his little bro and baby by himself and and works at a job.


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

**HI!! ITS JJ! I'M BACK! BUT I HAVE SOME HORRIBLE NEWS!!! )-:**

***sigh***

**I'm so disappointed in myself! I can't finish this story! I already got bored with it!**

**CRUSE MY LOW ATTENTION SPAN!!**

**But… there might be some good news. I'm making a new story! Yay**

**Ok… ima go now. So… BYE! **

**OH YEAH I'VE CHANGED MY NAME TO JUICE JUNKY!  
**


End file.
